


Switch (Part 2)

by Viktaruuu112



Series: Daddy Issues [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Emotional Sex, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Matt Holt, Threesome - M/M/M, eating ass, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: “Matt…” Keith’s voice comes out in a moan. He smells so good. He’s so warm in his lap, desperately clinging to his shoulders as he meets Matt’s every thrust.“Fuck… I’m close… oh, fuck,” He grinds up harder, pulls Keith closer, “Oh.. yes… fuck, I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna…oh,” The muscles in his legs clench and pulse as the vibrations explode inside of him. He’s gasping, panting into Keith’s skin. The tremors rocking through his body are more forceful than he’s ever felt, and the vibrations still haven’t stopped. It feels like forever before he stops coming, the pulse of his cock radiating long after the initial burst of pleasure.





	Switch (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload/Edit of the second part of Switch! both parts are now edited and reuploaded as two separate parts. Part one being Matt topping Keith, Shiro/matt intercural/blow jobs. Part two is Shiro topping Matt and Matt and Keith using sex toys (secretly heheh)

In the mornings, when Shiro’s not particularly aroused, he quietly slips away from the bed for a morning shower. Gravity always pulls Keith and Matt toward each other, replacing Shiro’s body heat with each other’s.

Matt can feel his morning wood pressing into Keith when they pull each other in tight.

“Mmf… hey… Matt…” 

He’s awake, but only slightly, still clinging to the sweet embrace of sleep when Keith tries to wiggle out of his arms. Matt wraps his legs around him only to pull him closer.  
Keith slides a sleepy hand over his skin, rousing the nerves over his back and down in between his cheeks to stroke his asshole with a spit-slicked finger.

He laughs wickedly when Matt shudders awake, still new to the feeling of someone touching his ass. Matt releases his hold, reluctant to let Keith wriggle out of his grasp enough to free his own erection from in between their bodies.

“Why though?” Matt grins at him, one eye open.

“You were crushing me,” Keith nuzzles into Matt’s neck and huffs into his hair.

The soft glow of their morning cycle slowly increases as they lay together. Their rooms had ‘windows’ installed that made it look like the sun was rising. Though it was artificial, it felt more like earth and roused them gently from sleep.

Keith murmurs into his skin, happy to cling to his side, “Hey, I have something for you if you’d be willing to try something new.”

Matt watches Keith slip from the silky sheets and pulls open a dresser drawer. He pulls out a small bin and rummages through it.

“I’m guessing you’ve never worn a plug?”

 

“...never.”

“It feels kind of strange at first, but it will help stretch you out, get you used to the feeling of having something inside of you.

Keith settles back on the bed with two sleek, black, silicone plugs. One of them is slightly larger than the other, Keith takes that one for himself.

Keith finds the lube somewhere in the sheets and uncaps it, “I’ll wear this one. You can watch me put it in.”

Matt watches as he coats the piece of silicone in his hand, “How long should I wear it for?”

“You don’t have to wear it all day or anything,” Keith kneels, angled so Matt has a full view of Keith teasing the plug into his ass slowly until it sinks to the hilt.  
Matt bites his lip, “I’ll try it,” He picks the smaller plug up from the sheets and leans forward, inches from Keith’s face, “Help me out?” Keith responds to his sly smile with a kiss and settles him back against the sheets, bending his legs upward toward his chest. 

Matt can’t resist pulling him down for a slow kiss. Keith smiles into it and Matt mirrors his expression when Keith pulls off his boxers and spreads his legs. He can’t help but feel satisfied with the red paladin between his knees, his feet flat on the bed. Their mouths meet back together and Keith’s hands feel so good on his thighs.

When they part, Keith drizzles cold lube onto his fingers and lets it warm to body temperature before grazing slicked fingers over the pucker of Matt’s ass.  
Keith says he does it to get him used to the feeling, but Matt secretly thinks Keith plays with the muscle a little too long just to tease him. But Keith studies him, watching for the signs of relaxation in his body, the lack of tightness in his body before he slowly slips a delicate finger into him. He clenches at the intrusion, but Keith slowly prods, encouraging him to relax and slides all the way in. 

It’s not a feeling he’d explored before, but he can’t get over just how interesting it feels. The finger inside of him roams around, pulls out and massages his insides so delicately that Matt feels his cock jump. When Keith finds his prostate and greets it with a tiny press of his finger, his jaw drops.

“Ah,” He breathes out and Keith keeps going.

Keith’s finger is swirling, nudging his prostate, pushing in and out until he’s entirely relaxed around his touch and presses in a second finger, slower this time and adds a drizzle of more lube to make it easier, and Matt’s glad. He doesn’t want to go slow anymore, the stretch of the second finger is just… so so good. 

“You’re okay,” Keith rubs a palm over the inside of his thighs, though Matt doesn’t need the encouragement, he enjoys the sensation. Maybe a little too much. 

He feels full and hot and like something is growing in heat, building behind his pelvic wall.

It only gets better when Matt feels Keith’s hot, wet mouth lapping at his cock. He tries his best to relax into the pleasure that Keith is manifesting in his body, but his muscles tense in anticipation.

His cock is engorged and needy and disappears down the back of Keith’s throat. It feels like he’s being swallowed whole, consumed in heat and tingles of pleasure sparking everywhere. Keith twists his fingers inside of him and finds that spot again, circling over it, prodding against it to associate the feeling with pleasure, the built of an orgasm. But Matt’s body is already hungry for it.

“Fuck… oh, fuck,” Matt’s sucking air through his teeth and Keith doesn’t stop, he slows and releases his cock.

“How is it?” His voice is sly, knowing.

Matt can only nod as the red paladin continues to finger him, pulling his fingers slightly apart inside of him, “Imagine how good Shiro’s cock is going to feel,” And Matt moans deep in his chest. Yes, he wants it. Fuck, he wants Shiro in his ass, hand around his cock, stroking him to pleasure, rocking into him.

“Oh, fuck,” His voice breaks.

Keith chuckles as his lips resume their adventure on his cock, starting at the base where he sucks and licks a stripe up to the head. He nips at the head with a playful bite and professionally swallows him whole.

“Ahh… Shiro,” Matt pants as Keith’s tongue just does something to the underside of his head. It’s too hot. The throb in his chest speeds and moves down into his pelvis before rupturing. He cums in Keith’s mouth and collapses against the pillows, hair covering his face.

Keith’s lips suck eagerly even when he’s swallowing down his load and continues until Matt’s groaning from the oversensitivity.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Keith kisses his knee and pulls his fingers out of him to find the smaller plug. He coats it with lube.

Matt smiles in the afterglow, “God…”

Keith hums and shows him the plug, “You ready?”

Matt licks his lips and nods, waiting for the empty feeling to disappear. He blows out a breath when the widest part of the plug stretches him out, but other than that, it sinks in  
gracefully. He wiggles his hips.

“You’ll get used to it,” Keith encourages and slides off the bed to find some clothes. He throws a pair of boxers and a t-shirt at Matt before sliding on his own.  
-

Later, Matt learns that Keith is definitely some kind of masochist. He should have learned this weeks ago when Shiro told them that Keith “likes it rough”, but that’s not what has  
Matt sweating and biting his knuckles over his desk.

Apparently, the twin plugs that they’re wearing vibrate, remote controlled by a program on Shiro’s device. Only Shiro doesn’t know that Matt’s wearing it.  
The vibration started as a low hum at first, making him feel like he was going to piss himself before he realized what the hell was going on, and it slowly started increasing in intensity as the minutes passed.

The vibe picks up a notch and Keith comes running to find him. He thought about getting up and finding the nearest bathroom to remove the plug, but by the time it became a necessity, his pants were already wet with a patch of pre and what was he supposed to do with it once he removed it? Stick it in his pocket?

“He figured it out,” Keith whisper-screams to him just as he barges into his office, turning to shut the door and lock it.

Matt doesn’t recognize his voice, strained from arousal, “Figured what out?” 

“That I was wearing a plug… he doesn’t know you have the other one, but once mine started to vibrate I realized yours probably was too…” Keith surveys him, hunched over his desk, face red, knuckles bitten, ”And by the looks of things I take it I was right.”

The program running on Shiro’s device worked by proximity, when placed on a certain setting, and Shiro had the power to raise or lower the vibration if he so desired, but right now, the vibe increased the closer Shiro got to their side of the castle. The farther away he was, the lower and more manageable the sensations.

“H-how did he figure it out?”

Keith grinned, “He tried to fuck in his office. But I ran.”.

Matt felt the vibration suddenly increase in intensity, it knocked the breath out of him, “Fuck. He’s looking for you,” He laughed and groaned at the same time, his forehead hit the cool surface of his desk. His cock was throbbing, leaking in his pants.

Keith turned off the light and maneuvered himself onto Matt’s lap. The glow from the console illuminated them pink.

Matt clung to him, knuckles pale on his hips, as he shuddered through the waves. He tried not to, but he whimpered and ground Keith down into his lap.

“Shh…” Keith slowly started rotating his hips, “Don’t let him find us.”

Matt whimpered.

“Do you want me to take it out?” Keith shakes as he whispers into Matt’s hair, groaning low and quiet as Matt pulls Keith repeatedly down into his lap to grind his cock against Keith’s bulge.

“No… fuck.”

“Matt…” Keith’s voice comes out in a moan. He smells so good. He’s so warm in his lap, desperately clinging to his shoulders as he meets Matt’s every thrust.

“Fuck… I’m close… oh, fuck,” He grinds up harder, pulls Keith closer, “Oh.. yes… fuck, I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna…oh,” The muscles in his legs clench and pulse as the vibrations explode inside of him. He’s gasping, panting into Keith’s skin. The tremors rocking through his body are more forceful than he’s ever felt, and the vibrations still haven’t stopped. It feels like forever before he stops coming, the pulse of his cock radiating long after the initial burst of pleasure.

“Fuck… Keith,” He writhes in the overstimulation, “Ahh… go turn it off. Please.”

“I’m so close,” Keith whines and bites onto his neck, but he resigns and slides off Matt’s lap. 

Matt’s still stuck in oblivion.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, please. Go. fuck him, turn the damn thing off,” He laughs “I’ll find a way to get you back for this.

Keith laughs before he leaves the room, “I look forward to it.”

After a minute or two, the vibration sinks down to a manageable level before turning off completely.  
His body feels like liquid.

-

 

It’s a secret from Shiro that Matt’s been preparing himself… he’s topped Keith a few times now, and Shiro was a gentleman, giving him all the time in the world until he decided he wanted something more. And he did, only Shiro didn’t know he was ready.

“Hey,” Matt finds Shiro in his office in the middle of the afternoon.

Shiro’s grin is contagious, “Hey,” they share a kiss, “Nice of you to visit.”

Matt bites his lip thinking of how to get Shiro under his finger, “I have a secret.”

Intrigue pulls delightfully at Shiro’s brow and he pulls Matt into his lap. “What kind of secret?”

Matt hides his face and kisses Shiro’s earlobe, “Something you’ll find very interesting,” as he whispers, he grinds his hips down so their groins meet.

Shiro is terrible at hiding his eagerness, “Please… do share.”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret anymore,” He repeats the motion with his hips until Shiro reciprocates, pulling Matt against him firmly so he feels just how hard he is.  
Matt pulls Shiro’s plush bottom lip into his mouth and sucks it lightly away before grazing over it with his teeth. He lets it spring back.

“Fuck, you’re so cute. And hot… please tell me.”

Matt’s high with the feeling of power, “Maybe you’ll find out tonight.”

He’s hard, aching, and Shiro’s cock against his is sparking heat in his belly, but he pulls away. Shiro groans when they separate, looking pleasantly annoyed through dark lashes.

Matt winks before he clicks the door shut and wills away his arousal for a few hours.

-

Keith gives Matt hygiene advice when they shower together, waiting for Shiro to finish working. His lips press against Matt’s before he helps him rinse the suds from his hair, 

“You’re amazing.” Matt took to physical affection quickly. He doesn’t flinch anymore when Keith touches his ass or grinds against him. He traded fear of the unknown for arousal and blood fills his cock.

Matt eyes Keith’s sudsy frame in the midst of the steam and watches soapy bubbles run down his skin. On impulse, he slides his hand over Keith’s shoulders and down to find his nipples. He loves the sight of Keith's hair sticking to his neck and shoulders and blushes at the “o” shape his lips make.

“I always wondered why you grew your hair out,” Matt’s left hand stays on Keith’s chest, playing with the nipple there, his other hands moves to pull the strands of hair to one side.

“Shiro likes it,” Keith murmurs with half-lidded eyes and pulls in a small gasp when Matt moves to wrap his hand around Keith’s cock.

“...and you like what Shiro likes.”

Keith seems to understand his meaning and grabs the hand on his chest, “I don’t like... things just because Shiro likes them,” Keith kisses his fingers, “I have my own desires.” His tongue swirls around his fingertips before sucking them into his mouth. 

“Yeah?” Matt slowly backs him into the cold tile, the shower spraying aimlessly down the drain. He whispers into Keith’s ear, hoping to hide the blush on his face, “What do you desire?” his hand continues to stroke Keith’s erection, causing his own to throb with jealousy.

Keith groans low into Matt’s shoulder, “...fuck me?”

“Is that what you want?” 

“I want you.”

Matt touches his forehead to Keith’s shoulder, “Mmm.. you can have me.” The static sound of water hitting the tile blanks his mind. He takes his own cock in hand, joining it with Keith’s and slides them together. He moans into Keith’s shoulder, thrusting into his fist, still pinning Keith to the wall.

“Matt… please fuck me?”

“I will…” He slows his hand, “I promise,” he seals it with a kiss, “But right now I think Shiro is waiting for us.” His hand drops leaving him on the edge for the second time today.

“You’re right,” the fire on Keith’s face warms him.

Matt was absolutely right. When they return to the room, Shiro was sitting on the bed, unrelaxed, waiting. His feet touch the ground as soon as they close the door.  
Shiro approaches Matt and pushes him playfully against the wall,” Okay… I’ve waited all afternoon,” He kisses him slow and whispers against his lips, “What’s the damn secret?”

Keith chuckles behind them and rids his shirt.

“How badly do you want to know?” Matt teases the edge of Shiro’s pants.

Shiro responds with a deadly glare complete with the tug of a smile on his lips.

“On your knees.”

Keith gasps when Shiro submits, kneeling at Matt’s feet.

Matt hides his satisfaction and shimmies out of his pants. He pushes two fingers slowly between Shiro’s lips and coats them with wetness. He turns to face the wall and shows Shiro the ease at which he can sink his fingers into himself.

Shiro’s eyes follow his every movement, face burning.

“He’s been preparing himself for you,” Keith murmurs.

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro mutters against his skin and pulls his fingers away to replace them with his tongue. Matt groans as his tongue swirls around the ribbed muscle and coaxes itself inside.

“Mmm,” Matt tries his best not to thrust his hips back even though Shiro’s tongue is magic. His cock grows full and throbs when Shiro moans into him. There isn’t anything to hold on to, so he struggles against the urge to fall. Shiro’s tongue is hot and wet and perfect. He sucks the skin around his hole and dips down to his perineum before licking back up.

Matt shivers as the heat of Shiro’s breath sticks to the wetness on his skin, “Can I be inside of you?”

His voice is a ghost of a whisper, “Yes.”

Shiro straightens himself, knees unbending slowly, fingernails running over the stretch of skin covering Matt’s ribs, and presses him flush to the wall. His clothed erection slots into the depression just below Matt’s ass and he rolls his hips forward. Matt’s cock weeps against the wall.

“Fuck…” Shiro noses over Matt’s neck and pushes forward again before turning Matt around to face him, “You are amazing… I want you so much.”

Matt grins, cheeks blushed, and pulls Shiro down to press their lips together, “You can have me.”

Shiro bites down on his lip to diffuse a smile, “You’re something else.” 

When Shiro leans down to capture his lips, Matt indulges him for a few long, languid slides of his mouth before pushing him toward the bed.

Keith joins them on the silky, cool sheets and Shiro and Matt take to each other’s lips again.

Their kiss breaks with panting, “I want to taste you,” Matt’s feeling courage in the throes of arousal and pushes Shiro’s back against the wall, thankful that their bed is snug against it.

“Mmm… yes,” Shiro hums and relaxes his legs out in front of him.

It’s hot the way Keith helps him strip Shiro of his clothes and hums at the sight of Matt leaning down to take Shiro’s cock into his mouth. The tip is running, exposed to the air. 

He teases with a small kiss and wraps a hand around his girth, taking in the velvety smooth feel of it, running his thumb over the thick vein trailing up of the underside of his cock.

The salty taste of Shiro’s cum on his tongue is exhilarating, and the groan he’s given in response to the light sucking on his head makes his heart race. Slowly, he sinks down to take Shiro deeper and sucks his cheeks hollow as he moves. It’s only a few moments later when he lets off for a proper breath and Keith joins him at Shiro’s cock. Keith grabs his face and licks a stray smear of cum from his cheek. 

They find each other's lips, more teasing than ignoring Shiro’s red cock in his hand and giggle when he whimpers. They eye Shiro together and each takes a side to lick. They take turns sucking over the throbbing head and occasionally take time to lick into each other’s mouths.

Shiro whines, “Please… so hot.”

“You seem very eager-,” Matt moves up to Shiro’s neck and teasingly dodges his lips, sinking his teeth into the flesh above his collarbone, “-to fuck me,” He tunes his ears to the fine notes of Shiro’s groans.

“When did you find the time to get so damn sexy?” Shiro asks gruffly, but he smiles. Matt tries to hide his fury of anticipation when he moves the pillows and settles down next to him, but Shiro sees it and calms him with a smile.

“We can take our time…” Shiro kisses him softly, “Is that okay?” 

Matt feels Keith’s fingertips smoothing over the bumps of his spine.

Matt’s shoulders relax, relief from a tension he didn’t realize he was carrying. “Yes… I’d like that,” He flushes, “I’m just really excited.”

“Me too,” Shiro smiles into the kiss, the white fringe over his forehead brushing against his face as he leans into his kiss. He’s forever smitten by the fact that Shiro’s lips taste like home.

For all the things Matt had to brag about, keeping his cool around these two was not one of them. They weren’t logic and numbers, it wasn’t clear data he could sort through. It was just a flood of shining love and comfort and a seemingly constant hunger for their touch.

Shiro presses his back softly into their sheets and kisses him everywhere starting at the smooth skin below his chin. He makes his way over his Adam's apple and licks into the dip of his collarbone. Shiro presses one of Matt’s thighs up until it sits against his abdomen. His other leg bends to the side, suffering from Keith’s kisses and hands as he massages the muscles underneath.

A groan leaves him when Shiro pushes one of his fingers into Matt’s mouth and he sucks, wetting it fully before Shiro pulls back and teases it inside of him. It’s incredible the way the girth of one of Shiro’s fingers feels like two of his own, and he lets out a long, weighted breath as Shiro pushes in. Lube from the toy that was inside of him still remaining, though they would need more soon.

Quiet, pleading words fall over his lips as Shiro caresses his insides with a long, thick finger, brushing over his prostate. He starts to writhe on the sheets when Shiro’s tongue swipes over his neck and moans when he sucks a dark bruise into the skin.

His back arches away from the beloved foundation of their bed when Shiro adds a second finger to his slow stretch. It was easier, much easier when Keith fingered him. His hands were soft and delicate compared to the strength in Shiro’s hands. Even the plug he sported for a few hours each day didn’t compare to the heat that rubbed inside of him, stretching him past the limit he thought he had.

Distraction comes in the form of Keith latching onto one of his nipples, the slight discomfort plain in the tension in his body.

“You’re doing so good,” Keith whispered over his chest.

It was lovely, but nothing was better than the sudden, firm slide of Shiro’s tongue over his cock. Pleasure soon replaced the discomfort of being stretched open and he ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, pushing himself deeper into his mouth until his cock hit the warm hollow of Shiro’s throat. Shiro pushed forward until his nose nuzzled the peach colored hairs above the base of his cock. God, it was overwhelming the feeling of Shiro fucking him with his fingers and swallowing his cock. His skin felt like it was prickling with delicious fire. It began to burn hotter in his belly. There wasn’t enough air.

Keith surprised him again by gently running his thumb under his eye. He put a hand over his face in embarrassment. Was he crying? Again? The tangible feeling of love hit him like a truck and the intense nerve excitement in every fraction of his body buzzed over him.  
He hasn’t realized they were no longer touching him until the shock of icy lube against his ass made him jump. Keith lightly covered his forehead with a damp cloth.  
Matt grabbed it and swiped it over his eyes.

“Hey,” Keith smiled when Matt finally looked at him, “You okay? You kinda spaced out.”

He breathed slowly, “Yeah… I’m okay. Sorry, it’s just… a lot,” he breathed a laugh and took a deep breath. “I’m good. I’m here,” He handed the cloth back to Keith and watch him place it on the die table.

“It’s just… so overwhelming… how much you guys love me. It’s like… I can feel it. And I’m still getting used to that,” He crashed back down into his pillow and smiled, “And fuck it just feels so good.”

Shiro touched the inside of his leg and kisses his knee, “Do you need to stop? We don’t have to go any further,” his voice was genuine, too good, too sweet and heady and perfect.

Matt smiled and reached his hand up to touch Shiro’s face, “No, we can keep going. I want to.”

Shiro’s fingers sneakily returned to their home inside of him, easier this time with added lubrication and Matt breathed through the sensation. Shiro kissed his abdomen, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

The heat crawled over Matt’s face and chest again as Shiro began to stroke himself with his other hand, bringing himself to full hardness under the coat of lube covering his palm. Meanwhile, Keith kissed Matt’s cheek and shoulder. He brought his forearm to his lips so it could be covered in tiny pecks. They gazed into each other’s eyes as he kissed over each finger and folded their hands together making sure their fingers were criss crossed together.

“Shiro,” his voice was a warning sound, hungry, urgent, that felt more like ‘hurry.’

For good measure, Shiro dripped more lube directly onto him and clicked the bottle closed. It was like slow motion the way Shiro lined himself up and pressed into him. He allowed Matt long, blissful moments to assess his girth, to unclench the tight muscle. Matt let him in and he pressed in ever so slowly until he was completely seated inside. Matt breathed through the stretch, even wider than his fingers had been. But where there was discomfort, there was also pleasure. 

“Mmm… fuck, baby. You feel so good,” Shiro grinned around the arousal.

Matt laughed, “God, this is amazing,” and then he moaned when Shiro pulled back to slowly drag out of him.

With each slow thrust, he thanked the gods or whoever was revered in this vast stretch of space they floated through that he’d been allowed into their lives. It was like a dream the way Shiro swiveled his hips with perfect finesse. The ache faded as pleasure grew in its place.

Matt licked his lips and wrapped a hand around his cock as Shiro found a steady rhythm inside of him, groaning when the feeling was just too good. Shiro increased his speed gradually, just enough to rub over his prostate to the point of frustration and Matt was whining.

“Fuck… Fuck, Shiro. Oh, it feels so good,” His voice cracked and he stopped struggling against the intrusion. He rested completely into the sheets and memorized every single feeling that sparked over his body. The flood of blood through his veins, the pulsing in his neck and the hammering in his ribcage. The glide of Shiro’s perfect cock inside of him pushed him further toward the edge. Pleasure bloomed quickly inside of him.

Though he was incredibly gentle, Shiro was struggling to keep his thrusts even as the spark of pleasure repeatedly caught flame. Matt felt the clench of muscle as he lost more and more of his self-control. He gave Matt a much harder thrust than possibly anticipated and they shared a groan.

“Yes, Shiro, like that. Mmm.. right there. Again. Again, again.”

Shiro continued to thrust again and again just as he was commanded and walked the line that stood between him and oblivion as he watched Matt’s jaw drop. His hand twisted over his cock and jerked repeatedly over the head. Matt let out the most pleasured whine as white droplets spurted from his cock and painted his belly. Shiro took the image as divine inspiration and thrust into him repeatedly until he tipped over the edge and vibrated with the heavy pulse of finalized pleasure.

Matt cracked his eyes open when Shiro ceased his movements, breathing heavily over him and was struck by the breathtaking image of Shiro in afterglow. His hair was gorgeous as ever, it hung in his face slightly covering his eyes. The blush that graced his cheeks glistened under the soft sheen of sweat that beaded on his skin. His chest rose and fell struggling for breath. The scars covering his body were darker, looking as if they were etched deeper into his skin. Matt felt the soft thrumming of heat quietly humming in every inch of his body.

When he looked down, the defined muscles on their abdomens were frosted with Matt’s cum. He reached up and felt the throbbing spot on his neck that was hopefully a blooming bruise. They just stared at each other, catching their breath, running their hands over each other’s skin. The happiness shocked him hard. Everything was beautiful.  
Shiro’s hand glossed over his hair and he scratched lightly into his scalp.

Matt smiled and took a deep breath, “Fuck… I love you,” Matt found Keith’s hand and kissed it, “Both of you.”

Shiro kissed his lips slowly, “I love you, Matt.”

“And I love you too,” Keith kissed his cheek.

He melted into bliss.  
-  
Sometimes in the middle of the night when Matt wakes surrounded by Shiro and Keith, bodies happily twined in sleep, he wonders how can something so perfect exist? He doesn’t know how he ended up in the best case scenario he could have ever imagined, but the smiles on the faces of his boyfriends reflect the same thought when they wake to his face.

How did I get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream into the void with me <3 [Roseroyaly](http://roseroyaly.tumblr.com/) [Art Blog](https://pink-frosted-sprinkled-shiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
